the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Donnel Egen
Donnel Egen is a member of House Egen and the current Lord of Mooncrest. Biography Donnel Egen was born in 367AC to Lord Yohn Egen and Lady Jeyne Egen nee Redfort in the castle of Mooncrest. He was a happy child who was doted on by his parents and aunts. In 370AC his father and grandfather went to war against the Iron Islands where his grandfather was severely injured. In 371AC his younger sister Sansa Egen was born. It was also the year his aunt Sarra Egen was married to Archibald Hersy. In 372AC he started training with swords and learning how to use and Duel with them. He was also begining to learn what it meant to be a lord's son he was taught to act Courtly in front of lord and ladies and how to act around them. In 375AC tragedy struck and his grandfather died from complication due to his injuries h e sustained several years ago. And his father Lord Yohn Egen became Lord of Mooncrest. In 376AC he was sent to be foster with his uncle Archibald Hersy. There he continued to learn with swords and how to duel with them. In 379AC he recived new from home about the birth of his younger brother Addam Egen in 381AC Brynden Rebellion started his uncle and father orginally fought on the side of House Aaryn. As this was happening Donnel continued training and kept practicing. Once his body was ready he started wearing armor as he practiced with his swords. In 383AC his father and uncle change sides and fight for Lord Royce. In 384AC his father Yohn Egen is killed in battle. In 385AC he becomes lord of Mooncrest. He then spent several years just being Lord of Mooncrest in peace but he knew he need to marry so he stared look for a wife. And in 387AC he met Lady Roslin Piper he then married her. In 388AC a year later their first two children were born twins son named Jasper Egen and a daughter named Alayne Egen. And in 390AC he travels to King's Landing for a tourney and gathering of lords. His wife is also 5 moons pregnant with their third child. Timeline * 367AC- Donnel was born to Yohn Egen and Jeyne Egen * 370AC- his father and grandfather went to war. * 371AC- His sister Sansa Egen is born. His aunt is also married to Lord Hersy * 375AC- his grandfather dies. * 376AC- He was sent to foster with his uncle. * 379AC- His brother Addam Egen is born. * 381AC - His uncle and father go to war. * 384AC - His father is killed. * 387AC he meets and marries Lady Roslin Piper. * 388AC- his twin children are born Japser and Allayne Egen * 390AC- He is in King's Landing Family Tree Supporting Characters * Olyver Moore. Hunter * Garlan Redfort. General Uncle * Jeyne Egen. Negotiator. mother. * Lorraine Lipps. Medic Category:House Egen Category:Valeman